The Rebellion Begins
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Marianne is attacked one night as she is returning home to her husband and little girl. Can Bog reach her in time? What will this new rebellion mean for the kingdoms and the royal family?


**Ohhh this has taken me over and headcanons galore!**

She hadn't suspected anything when she went into the forest like she always does. Never questioning anything. Not once suspecting anything dangerous in the Dark Forest. She had taken the path a dozen times in the day. But this new palace was deeper in the Dark Forest and it was dark but she really had to see Bog.

Marianne had stayed behind at her own palace while Bog took Shilo to the Dark Forest palace so she could take care of some matters of import in the Fairy Kingdom. She promised Shilo that she would be there before bedtime. It looked like she might not make it.

She been flying along peacefully and just entered the Dark Forest when she heard the growl and she turned. Her face paled and she saw a horde of goblins blocking her path.

"Get the fairy," growled one. Marianne reached for her sword but saw there too many of them so she flew.

She flew like she never had before. Her wings beat so fast they were but a purple blur. Her hand stayed on the hilt of her blade. Marianne was ready to fight should she need to but if she could make it to Bog's palace, to Bog and her baby girl, to the safety and the army of goblins there to protect them.

She dove into the brambles tucking her wings as tight as she could against her back. She knew, after years of practice, how to maneuver through the thorns on foot, moving nimbly stepping on the thorns and slipping through the sharp forest.

Unfortunately, her plan, though sound in the initial thought, wasn't going to work as well as she hoped. The smaller goblin rebels could do the same and much better than her. Marianne glanced over her shoulder eyes wide and drew her sword. This few she could handle.

They charged at her snarling and she cut down the first few until a boggart grabbed her ankle and another grabbed her wing. Marianne gasped and swung her arm up and sliced into the one holding her wing and then swinging the razor sharp blade down and cutting into the biting beast.

Marianne gave a yell and sliced at the others before resuming her climb out of the brambles and into the cool night air above. If she could just find one of the sentries Bog had stationed around the Dark Forrest and get them to raise the alarm…

She clambered free of the thorns and with a powerful stroke of her wings took off again, careening through the night air. She looked down and flew faster than she could ever have imagined.

Her breath was sharp in her lungs and her wings ached. She looked everywhere for some sign of a familiar goblin. Nothing.

"Damn," she growled.

Suddenly her wings couldn't move and she plummeted to the earth. Marianne cried out as she landed on her right arm feeling and hearing her arm crunch under her force. Her stomach heaved and tears blurred her vision. Her teeth cracked as she bit back her yells. She wouldn't give these rebel goblins the satisfaction of crying for help… that and she knew if she opened her mouth, it wouldn't be words coming out.

Marianne rolled onto her good arm and struggled to her feet. Her wings had been cut up by the net they tossed at her and the beautiful purple butterfly wings were ripped to the point she couldn't fly until they could be healed by one of the court Ethereal's.

She stumbled forward. The only thought in her mind was getting to safety. She had to get to safety. She had to be there for her daughter. For her and for Bog. For her sister and her people. She had to survive.

She was just about to dive into a crevice in between a trees roots when she was jerked back into the face of a snickering giant goblin.

"You will be going nowhere, Your _Grace_," the goblin spat sarcastically. Marianne didn't flinch. At least not in fear. They held her up by her wrists, broken arm included. She bit back a hiss at the pain.

"Are we gonna eat her, Jeg?" asked a little one perching up on his shoulder staring at her with hunger in his eyes.

"Yeah, I think we will, let's see how the Fairy Kingdom fairs with that little prissy princess becomes the new queen."

Marianne closed her eyes fighting back the tears and bracing herself for that first bite that one goblin took. She hoped the end would be swift. And she hoped her daughter would be the great queen she knew she could be. She took one last deep breath.

And then she heard it a beast's loud roar that, while catching her off guard, was perhaps the most beautiful sound in the world to her right now.

"Bog," she breathed. Marianne was tossed roughly to the ground where the gravel and rocks scraped her skin. She was too sore to move. Every muscle, every bone, every injury ached like a thousand knives at the best of places.

She struggled to her knees as the goblin army surrounded her protecting her as their king would have. He attacked the rebels but never strayed too far from her side, worried for her safety. Finally he glanced over his shoulder at her.

"Thang! Stuff!" he barked, "Take her back to the castle, immediately!"

"Bog," Marianne breathed again.

"Get her out of here!"

Marianne wanted to stay and help fight. Running wasn't in her nature… but she was technically being carried away as it was. Every fiber of her screamed to get her arse up and help her husband fight off these rebels… but she couldn't move without searing pain and the goblins were already carrying her toward the palace on their dragonfly mounts.

"Bog," she called out again this time louder. It was a hoarse whisper but it was as loud as her screaming broken ribs could allow.

Bog glanced over his shoulder at her and she could see the worry in his eyes. _Please be careful_ she mentally begged.

She reached for him and her arm fell limply. "It's alright, My Queen," Stuff muttered, "Hurry Brutus!" And Marianne presently blacked out.

000

She awoke later in the hospital wing, her own wings wrapped up in spider silk and herbs to quicken the healing of the delicate fairy wings.

"Mommy?" came a little whisper from the corner of the room. Marianne's eyes drifted over to the nervous little face, her father's bright eyes peering back with tears making them shine even more.

"Shilo," she groaned sitting up under much protest of her body. She held out her good arm and the little goblin/fairy princess crawled onto the bed with her, curling into her side as gently as possible.

"Are you alright, Mommy?" she asked softly.

"I'm alright, my baby. Where's your father?" she asked, looking around.

"Daddy's with the war council. He's hunting down the bad guys that got away that hurt you," Shilo said, wrapping her smooth fairy fingers around her mother's good hand.

"How did he know…?" she asked.

Shilo looked up at her mother, "Daddy always has eyes in the forest. This time it was a commoner, not a soldier who saw you in danger. His name is Murk. He alerted the first guard he saw who sounded the alarm and Daddy was out of here before the last echoes faded. Grama told me he was taking care of you and to stay with her no matter what."

"Good, girl," she whispered, pulling her close to her side and kissing her chitin covered head.

"Mommy, why did they hurt you?" Shilo asked.

Marianne closed her eyes tightly and held her dear daughter close. The proof of why the coups had sprung up, and her dearest thing in this world.

She sighed and pulled her daughter close, "It's alright, sweetheart. It's not anything you need to worry about."

"Mommy," Shilo grumbled pushing away, "Mommy if they hurt you it is something for me to worry about." Shilo looked up at her mother with stern eyes so like her father's. Marianne sighed again trying to find the words to comfort her daughter.

"You are just like your father," she muttered.

"She gets her stubbornness from you, too, sweetie," came Griselda's sudden scratchy voice as the goblin made her way into the room and sat beside Marianne's bed.

"Grama," Shilo said, "Did Daddy go?"

"No, my little sweetie, no he stayed. Too worried about your mother to go," Griselda said, patting Marianne's hand. "He'll be in in a moment. Had to get the troops sent out, you know." Marianne nodded.

"Sweetling, why don't you go on and get ready for bed?" Marianne said to her little princess.

"Momma, I don't want to leave you. I gotta make sure you are alright and those bad goblins don't come back. If they do I'll get em," she growled, baring her fangs and arching her clawed hand. Marianne smiled at her little girl.

"You can come back and keep all the bad guys away, but you have to go change into your nightgown first," she said. Shilo nodded once curtly and flew off to her room to get ready.

Griselda smiled and shook her head, "I'll go make sure she gets ready."

"Thank you," she said as the goblin left after the little girl. Marianne leaned back and looked over into the shadows. "Good move sneaking in after Shilo flew off. She never would have left if she knew we were both here."

"Marianne, are you… what happened?" Bog asked stepping from the shadows, setting his staff by the bed and curling up beside her and easing behind her as gently as possible and curling her into him.

"I don't know. One minute I was flying easily home and the next thing I know I am being chased by rogue goblins," she looked up at his face, "Bog, I… I was scared."

"I know, Tough Girl, you had every right to be. They say you will heal completely though," he said.

"That wasn't why I was afraid," she said reaching up with her good hand and cupping his cheek, "I was scared for you and Shilo."

"Marianne," Bog started.

"Shh, let me finish before Shilo gets back. I wasn't afraid to die, but I was afraid for Shilo that if something did happen that you would shut down and she still needs you. And I worried for you because I know how much you love me, how much you say you rely on me. I was afraid you would break down and I couldn't stand that thought."

"My Marianne," Bog breathed. "I couldn't promise that I wouldn't break. I love you so very much that I might just want to die. But I know that I couldn't because of our daughter. While I would miss you, and by the way, don't you ever talk of this again, I would see you in everything she did. Everything she was and I would somehow love her more and more every time I saw it, like I already do. But just so you know the same thing applies should I die before my time."

"Oh, Bog, don't make me think about that," she begged.

"You were just making me think about those things," he said. "I love you, Marianne. I would never let you down."

"Bog… we have to-"

"Momma," Shilo said flitting back in the room and onto the bed beside them. "Daddy!" she smiled and curled up with both of them. Bog smiled down at Marianne and stroked the chitin on his daughter's head.

"Sleep now, my loves," he said. "Everything will look better in the morning."

000

The next day saw a sulky Shilo as she watched the search party head out for the herbs her mother needed. She wanted to go with them. She knew every plant in this forest and could smell the ones they were looking for.

Bog left her and her guard sulking on one of the balconies as he joined his beloved Marianne in her room. "Shilo is busy pouting for now," he chuckled. "How are you feeling, love?"

"Is there a worse feeling that 'like hell'? Cause if there is I'm in that zone," she muttered.

"Take some of the numbing potion."

"Are you kidding, that stuff either makes me loopy, or freezes my guts out. Besides we have to talk about what we are going to do," she said biting her lip.

"Going to do about what?"

"Bog, if these attacks escalate into a full blown war, then we each have to lead our own kingdoms."

"Marianne, you aren't suggesting…"

"I think it best if… if when I go back to the Fairy Kingdom you stay here and I stay there and we keep both of our home fronts defended."

"But Shilo… wh-where would she be?"

"Escorted between kingdoms with full guard."

"Marianne… I don't think I could… I love you so much… I… we promised forever."

"The Lunar Celestial herself told us that these things would happen. It won't be forever, Bog. Just until we can bring peace between our kingdoms again. I won't leave until I am fully healed, though. I promise."

Bog bit back tears. She was ripping his heart out… and she knew it because he could see his own pain reflected in her eyes. She was tearing hers out as well. He knew she was right. She was always right about these things, but it didn't stop or even ease the pain that he knew what they were doing was right.

"How are we going to tell Shilo?" he asked.

"Tell Shilo what?" asked the sweet little voice of their dear daughter from the door. Marianne glanced at Bog. "Daddy, what's going on?" she asked flitting over to them and settling in her father's arms. She always went to him when she was really scared and he was in the room. She had gone to Marianne when she was little but after accidently her mother one time with her goblin claw she went to her father from then on, his hard exoskeleton barely registering it as a scratch.

"Shilo, there are some bad men out trying to tear our kingdoms apart. Your mother and I have to stay in our own kingdoms until they go away," he said. Shilo blinked at them and they saw the understanding in her eyes as well as the confusion.

"B-but… aren't _I_ the proof of the union of the kingdoms? Grama and Grandfather call me Princess of the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest at all the balls and parties."

"Some people just liked the old ways better and are afraid of change, sweetling," Marianne said.

"It won't be for long," Bog promised, to her and to himself.

"Promise," she asked.

"I promise, my sweetling."

000

It would be twelve long years before Bog and Marianne were reunited by a time traveling half Time Lord Viking princess with strong magic and stronger beliefs.

**Holy Frigga I couldn't stop writing this bleeding thing! It was nowhere near supposed to be 2000 + words. Oh well. Enjoy! **


End file.
